1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for use in a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automatic exposure control cameras, as the number of the functions or operations adopted in the camera increase, it is required to display many kinds of information in order to inform a user of the operations or functions which are instantaneously used or available in the camera.
It is apparent that to provide several display units for displaying each function independently causes not only the size of the camera to be bulky but also makes it difficult for the user to recognize each of the contents of the operations in a short time.
In order to avoid such problems, it is desired to decrease the number of the display units provided in the camera, displaying in condensed manner the necessary information. This measure, however, tends to make it difficult the user to discriminate or confirm the meaning of the information for each function.
Besides the problems mentioned above, there has been proposed to use in a camera a micro processor as a central processing unit (CPU) which is operated with a predetermined program or sequence so as to process various data taken from the external circuits such as a light measurement circuit and to send the necessary data to display device for displaying the information. In this device, the data communication between the CPU and the external circuits and the display device are made with a period defined by the program. Therefore, before the light measurement circuit provides correct light measurement data to the CPU, the CPU might transfer indefinite data to the display device. The displayed data will be nonsense or confusing.